Naomi meet May
by skittkane
Summary: Naomi comes back to after years of being gone and meets someone in the park. Segment of longer story. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is just a random piece from a longer story I'm trying to do but this seemed to write it's self really :)_

It was colder than Naomi remembered, actually that was a lie but everyone says something like that when they come home. It was exactly how she remembered; gloomy, wet and cold. She slung her bag over shoulder cutting her way through the playing fields. I'm not avoiding a certain road home but it would be easier to go this way, she tried to convince herself.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. The swings, fields everything held some kind of memory and before long her thoughts were dwelling in the past. Somehow the memories had crystallised becoming sharper and clear as she day dreamed about the last time she was in Bristol.

She didn't even notice the group of kids running towards her before it was too late.

'Shit sorry,' Naomi heard and looked down at a brown haired girl who had fallen at her feet, she helped up the young girl. Who had been seconds earlier hurtling towards her. Naomi frowned as she took a good look at her. Wasn't she a bit young to know language like that? She only looked like she was in Primary School and judging by the uniform she was.

'You alright?' Naomi noticed the blood beginning to drip down the girl's leg. 'What's your name?'

'May,' she answered between silent sobs. Bless this girl there was a determined look in her brown eyes as she tired not to cry. The blonde rummaged around in her bag for a second before pulling out a plaster.

'Come on lets at least clean that up before you go hurting yourself again.'

A few minutes later Naomi had tried to sit May down on one of the closer park benches but the girl had refused running towards one in the centre.

'This is my bench,' she explained firmly. Naomi sighed, hoping they had replaced it since she was here. She really didn't need this; having almost forgotten the initials engraved on the wooden seat E.F loves N.C 4eva. 'Mum sits here when we come here.'

'What were you doing running about?' she enquired applying the plaster and hoping that the kid didn't have a complex about blood.

'Billy was talking shit about my mum so I hit him and then they chased after me.' She was impressed but thought she might have to give the responsible adult response which wasn't 'good on you'.

'I don't think you should swear like that,'

'Aunty K does it all the time,' she stated, 'what's your name?'

'Naomi, and don't you think you should be getting home?' Naomi said looking around for her parents or 'Aunty K' or anyone because she wasn't good with kids or with any kind of responsibility.

'Nomy, that's a cool name.' The Blonde chuckled. It had been a while since anyone had called her that. May pointed in the vague direction of the trees. 'I live over there K's meant to be picking me up from school. She's probably out with one of the Footballers'

God things around here certainly don't change she thought.

'Do you know you're mum's number? You can call her from my phone if you want to let her know you're ok.'

May dived into her bag and emerged with a page full of emergency numbers and took Naomi's phone from her. By the looks of the numbers either her parent's were overprotective or she had a habit of getting into trouble. After a very brief conversation she handed the phone back jumping up and down excitedly.

'She said she's gunna come up and meet me, she also said she's guna kick K's arse'

She couldn't help but smile after a few minutes of chit chat about bullies and school May looked towards the trees.

'There's Mum now,' she collected her things and looked back towards Naomi to say goodbye but the blonde was already gone.

'May, what did I tell you about going off on your own, I'm going to kill your Aunty,' the red head walked up to the bench where May sat. They began to walk towards home listening to May explain all about the bullies and the nice lady who helped her.

'Is that whose phone you called me off?' May nodded.

'Her name's Nomy, she's really pretty and kind and nice. She has nice blonde hair, why can't I be blonde?'

Emily stopped mid stride, May carried on unaware that her Mother's heart skipped a beat.

Her hand started to shake slightly as she flipped open her phone and looked at the last number dialled.

'Shit,'


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: Sorry this is short but I just need a way to get Naomi to the Pub ;) mwahaha. Thanks for the reviews and as far as happy ending goes...we'll see._

There hadn't been this conflict and confusion in her mind since, well since the morning after Pandora's party. Text her, don't text her. Call her, don't call her. Was there any point? She might as well delete the number. Emily wouldn't want anything to do with her. Not after what she did but she still couldn't take her eyes off the screen.

Every time she closed her eyes May's big brown eyes were staring back at her. She had to smile at the irony or what ever it was. Gina would know the term, Karma probably. Naomi wished she could see her mum now but however forgiving and open minded Gina was, the look she gave her daughter when she walked out the door all those years ago was enough to keep her away. The last thing she heard her mother say echoed round her head for months after she left but soon it drifted into silence but now back in Bristol it was there again.

_You are JUST like your father, a fucking Campbell through and through._

Pacing up and down wasn't helping. She just about afforded the deposit on this flat and wearing the floor out was no doubt a bad idea. She had already unpacked her suitcase, stared at her phone for hours, called Greg, stared at her phone. He had inquired how her 'work' was going on. Her natural reactions, the one ones that screamed at her to run away also told her not to tell Greg the exact reasons she was here. To be honest she didn't even know. All this thinking and pacing and staring was doing her head in.

There was only one thing she could think of doing even though it risked going outside and maybe seeing some old friends.

'Fuck it,' she sighed grabbing her keys and heading in the direction of the pub.


End file.
